


Divided Togetherness

by Harmony_Between_Discord



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Boris Johnson Meantion, Coalition, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Between_Discord/pseuds/Harmony_Between_Discord
Summary: A discussion between Cameron and Clegg about a possible coalition gets heated quickly.
Relationships: David Cameron/Nick Clegg
Kudos: 1





	Divided Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my work I'm just moving into onto a different platform. The original was posted by anonymous on https://lolitics-meme.livejournal.com/601.html?thread=17753#t17753, enjoy!

The leader of the Liberal Democrats rolls his eyes. A government of Liberal Conservatives. LIBERAL CONSERVATIVES. If this wasn’t the biggest oxymoron in the history of British politics, Clegg might have packed his bags and left for EU a long time ago.

David Cameron is at his side, twittering on about tax cuts and school premiums and liberal democrats in his cabinet and Nick can’t really bear the thought – David as PM of Great Britain. Dave and the damn Tories back in power. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be…

‘And on the matter of political reform, I know your party and mine have had our disagreements, but I believe this time we come to an arrangement suitably satisfying to the both of us…’

A side-long glance from the man with more flash than a cameraman. Nick is right to feel unnerved. Dave’s hand on his shoulder, a comforting, political gesture no doubt, has slid lower down his back. It’s a trap, Nick. The Tories want to swallow us whole…

‘Anything less than a referendum will not be endorsed by my party. I mean it David, whatever you and your chums think you’re playing we’re going into the next election without this ludicrous First-Past-the-Post system…’

David pauses, observant for a moment. Nick watches calmly as the man appears to read his face for cracks; for hints of pressure from the demands of the yellow party, from the enticements of the Labour camp. There are none of these, Clegg is certain. This is what he went into politics for.

A beat. Then Cameron is nodding his head slowly, licking his lips, and before Clegg’s registered the movement, he’s bent down lower and lower and – good god, where has he put his hand?

‘I want you in my cabinet, Nick. I want this to work for us in ways it didn’t before...’

Heated words brush against his neck. There is a note of desperation; no doubt brought on by all the tories piling up outside, clamouring for their leader to wrap things up soon. But there is also a quiet determination in David that fills the liberal democrat with dread. Nick flinches, shuddering as David continues to tease the outline of his cock through stiff black trousers. He can feel Cameron smiling against his ear, the posh Etonian chuckling. ‘You still hate me, don’t you? Oh Nick, so much…’

‘David–’

Cameron lets him go swiftly, standing up and straightening. Clegg breathes, his eyes narrowing in disgust at the beaming man before him. The sight of the Tory leader, pupils fully dilated in full-blown arousal as he stares down at him, is enough to make Nick bite his lip in acute sexual frustration. While also feel sick to the pit of his stomach. Clenching his teeth, he fights to find his voice.

‘You still think you’re going to be the Prime Minister, don’t you? You think my cooperation is assured…’

‘Oh Nick, you know you’ll have to deal with us sooner or later. The Tories command the highest number of British votes, and you said it yourself. Whether you like it or not, you owe us…’

Smiling obscenely, he pats Clegg on the shoulder with the same condensation he displayed backstage in the live debates, stroking the LibDem’s arm. Enough. Clegg grasps Nick’s arm, curling his fingers into David’s greasy hand.

‘Ok Dave, ok…’

He turns the Tory around before the man can squeak, pushes his face into the large wooden door of the locked chamber they’re both in to discuss terms of a Lib-Con coalition.

‘You win, Dave…’ Nick breathes, biting Cameron’s ear and the Tory moans now in a way that sounds more like victory than defeat. Clegg’s going to hell for this – the LibDems and Tories simply aren’t compatible, no matter how much Cameron wants to poke out the similarities in their manifestos - but the feel of Dave’s ass grinding against his crotch, so needy, so goddamn irresistible…

He works off his belt, shrugging off his trousers. David’s sucking in breath so hard and fast that Clegg wrinkles his face in further disgust. Typical little posh kid slut; not getting it from Boris these days, are we? Guiding David forward, he slips his pants down, holding him still by the hips. The bastard …

David makes keening noises when Nick pushes into him; sounds that only fuel the liberal democrat on, punishing the tory for all the damage his predecessors have committed on the country, for the damage he knows he’s going to inflict on the country now. And Dave just accepts it, spreads himself wider, as Nick shakes in uncontrolled loathing and lust, pounding the bastard as hard as he dares. It’s as disgusting and wrong and shameful as it was once before, and when the release comes, Clegg takes it blissfully, hiding his face against David’s back. Hiding the tears of bitter disappointment that come.

For he knows David Cameron. As PM in a coalition government, he will see to it that the Tories quickly overpower his beloved liberal democrats, side-lining their polices in a bid to press for conservative domination.

He will turn Nick Clegg into the biggest puppet of them all.


End file.
